Betrayal
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: She left. Sailor Moon left Tokyo after continuous beatings from her father and the verbal abuse from the scouts. She leaves until she is forced to return to face an evil that can wipe out the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Linkin Park or Numb**

**Summery: She left. Sailor Moon left Tokyo after continuous beatings from her father, the jerk Darien, and the verbal abuse from the scouts. So she goes to some old friends until she is forced to return to face an evil that can wipe out the world.**

**Sorry but the chapters will be short for a while. I'm reposting this and this fic was originally a songfic but I don't want it taken off _again_ for something this stupid. So the songs leave a lot of space so they will be short for a while but they will get longer!**

**Since the Powers That Be will take me off again for the songs, imagine this one to Numb by Linkin Park**

* * *

"DAMN YOU SERENA! ANOTHER C! I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU GET ANOTHER C I WOULD BEAT YOU TO HELL AND BACK!" Serena Tsukino winced as her father yelled at her. "I'M NOT PERFECT DAD! ALL I CAN MANAGE IS A C!" "DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME MISSY!" Then he slapped her and the beating began.

* * *

Serena walked home from school the next day trying hard to keep the limp out of her step. Her dad hadn't been kidding when he said he would beat her to hell and back because he had.

She was walking towards the park when something slammed into her knocking her to the ground. "What the hell?" Serena said and looked up and immidently wished she didn't.

There stood Darien Shields, the most popular guy in school and the 2nd most hellish person in her life. "Well if it isn't Meatball Head, care for some fun?" Serena braced herself; Darien's version of fun was beating the crap out of her already beaten body.

* * *

Serena pretty much crawled home thanking God that her father was in a drunken sleep.

She hobbled upstairs and fixed herself up, then locked her soundproof door and pulled out her easel. She set up her paints and put her ragged hair in a scarf. Then picked up her paintbrush

She cried out because of her pain as she threw paint at her easel putting herself in the paint throwing all her emotions pain, rage, fear, longing for freedom, into it. 

Serena sat down on her bed a little while later and took out a sapphire encrusted dagger. She rolled up her long sleeves to see the scar marks on her wrists. She held the dagger and sliced both wrists, watching the blood drip out of the scar. She patched it up. Then looked at herself in the mirror.

"I've had enough," she whispered. She went to her closet and took out her lifesavings, about 400,000 yen (**_about 3,700 dollars in American money_**). 'Enough'. She went to her closet and pulled out her backpack and started throwing some clothes in it. 

She stood at her window and held out a brooch in front of her. The scouts had disposed of her a week ago saying all she was was a ditzy blond that ruined their reputation and they didn't want _anything _to do with her. 'If only they knew I was the princess they would reconsider'. She sighed, checked her dagger then leaped out the window.

Even Luna, Artimis, and Tuxedo Mask betrayed me, agreeing with the scouts. Oh well not my problem any more, I have friends who won't betray me. Serena thought as she boarded the 757-jet plane destined for L.A, California. 

**Review**

**Chrys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Linkin Park**

**Ok to all those reviewers who said they thought they had seen this story before you probably have. This is the third time I have reposted this story. The first time it was taken off by second time I was so pissed it had been taken off I posted 15 chapters at once and got a lecture from my friends for doing so. So because the plot needed some repairing I took it off, redid it, and here it is for its third time premier.**

**This to the song of Breaking the Habit, Linkin Park  
**

Serena walked down the dirty street to a decent looking apartment, guarded by 2 tough looking kids. She walked up, "hey you can't go in there" one kid yelled.

Serena replied in an I'm-pissed-off-so-don't-mess-with-me tone "you can't tell me what I can and can't do so let me through to see Malachi". "We can't let you we have orders".

Serena shrugged and flicked up her hand at the kids. Shadows jumped from the dark corners, slammed into the kids, and pinned them to the wall. Serena moved forward and went up the stairs as if nothing happened.

Serena walked into a decently lit room and said to the startled boy in the room, "I wish to see Malachi, where is he?" "I can't let you see him, miss-" but he was cut off as a shadow leapt out of the corner to bind him, "you better tell me where the HELL MALACHI IS NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO BE 15!" 

The shadows let the boy go and he stuttered, "Yes miss, I'll get him right away." And he scrambled off to find his leader.

* * *

The terrified boy ran right into the meeting room a block away to see four men conversing. The white haired one looked up, annoyed, "I thought I told you lot I was not to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry master but there is a pissed off blond in your bedroom who says if she doesn't see you NOW she'll kill me and she's got this shadow thing that binds me and squeezes that hurts."

The other 3 heads snapped up at the boys responds and the white haired man was about to say something when a voice rang through the whole neighborhood, "MALACHI IF YOU DON'T GET YOU'RE ASS HERE NOW I'LL BRING THIS WHOLE FUCKING NEIGHBORHOOD DOWN AROUND YOUR EARS!"

As if to emphasize the statement the ground shook with a light tremor. The four men locked eyes and said one word, "Serena"

Malachi and the other three men ran with speed that would dazzle a racecar. They reached the apartment and took the steps three at a time and Malachi wretched open the door to see a furious blond whose ragged hair was swirling around her head interweaving with dark shadows. 

"Its about fucking time." Serena said. As she said it the shadows moved back to their respective places and her hair fell limply on her back. Malachi, puzzled, asked, "Serena what are you doing here?"

"Seeing if the offer to stay is still welcome. If it is not then I will go elsewhere." Malachi smiled, "of course its still welcome but you have to tell us why you left Tokyo." Serena smiled, "fine."

* * *

"Damn those girls" Jadeite cursed when Serena finished her tale. They were sitting in the living room of the apartment and Serena had just finished her tale. Nephrite saw something under Serena's long sleeved shirt.

He caught her wrist and pulled up the sleeve to see the cut marks. "You didn't tell us you cut yourself Serena." Nephrite said quietly. "It was the only way to feel I was in some way in control of my life."

"You'll have to stop Serena," Malachite warned, "We can't have you bleeding all over the place here." Serena smiled at Malachite's concern. "I will because now I'm in control of my life thanks to you guys." They all smiled and hugged Serena.

_Tokyo_

"Have you guys seen Serena" Andrew asked the girls when they walked into his café. Andrew had always been there for Serena when she was down and was her closest friend even though he was friends with Darien.

"No why do you ask." Darien looked at his friend when the girls answered. He was sitting drinking his normal cup of coffee. "Its just that her dad called and said that she's been missing for a day now.

He said all of her money was gone and some clothes." "Probably ran away, the bitch." Raye replied.

**Review **

**Chrys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

Five years had passed and Serena had stayed with the generals helping them control their gang in L.A. She had grown beautifully with pale blond, almost silver hair, standing proud at 5"8 with dazzling sky blue eyes, long legs, and muscles that shown.

She had studied under the best martial arts teacher there was known for nothing because she had taken a liking to Serena. So Serena was deadlier than a machine gun because she mixed her martial arts training with her street fighting.

Her shadow powers had grown with her body that just made her even more deadly. She had learned how to make healing herbs, balms, salves, and oils that helped when a kid from the gang came with a nasty cut or broken bone.

She made be deadly but Serena was kind to everyone. She was lounging in the living room of their apartment with Zoyicite, whom was the only general that was on break, when she got such a knock of evil energy that she was nearly knocked off her chair.

Zoyicite's head snapped up and Serena called for the other generals. The energy surge had originated from Tokyo and they both knew it. The others came as fast as they could.

Serena stated, "Metallia has decided to awaken. I'm sorry but we have to help Tokyo. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask aren't strong enough and will get crushed. Though I have no objection to that." Serena muttered the last part.

The generals went to gather the things most precious to them as Serena focused her energy to create a shadow teleport. The generals returned and with a snap of her fingers Serena's staff was in her hand and with a final wave the shadow teleport was there.

They said goodbye to the L.A apartment and the generals left through the portal. Serena took a deep breath and walked through the portal to the homeland she had hoped to never see again.

**Review**

**Chrys **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon 

It was night a day after Serena and the generals had arrived in Tokyo. Serena had moved them into a huge house she simply commented that she had bought it for a case like this. It was a 6-bedroom house with 2 baths and 2 kitchens.

The generals had made themselves at home while Serena did a little catch up on the place. Now she was Sailor Silver Moon of Destiny with powers over shadows everywhere. She had sensed a monster nearby and decided to see how the scouts and Tuxedo Mask had fared without her.

"WE HAVE TO PULL BACK!" Mercury screamed at Mars, "ITS TOO STRONG WE'LL GET KILLED IF WE KEEP FIGHTING!" "NO I WON'T GIVE UP THIS EAISLY!" Mars yelled back but at that moment the monster shot out a string of vines that entangled the 4 scouts and Tuxedo Mask and started to squeeze the life out of them.

When they thought that Mercury was right something whipped out of nowhere and in a split second sliced the vines right from them. "What the…" Venus said as they straightened.

Then they turned to see what had saved them and there jaws dropped. There stood Sailor Moon but different. She was in a pure black Sailor outfit and skirt all outlined in silver. Knee high black boots with silver crescent moons and lining. Elbow length gloves pure black and a silver tiara with a black gem in the center. In her hand was a long black staff with a large silver crescent moon at the top.

She didn't even glance at them as the monster barreled towards her. In a split second she moved, jumped and slammed her foot into the monster's side with frightening force slamming the monster into a brick wall and it disappearing.

She landed with ease and straightened. "Why did you return?" Mars asked coolly. "Sailor Moon turned and crystal blue eyes meant hard black ones, "I returned because I feared for Tokyo when I felt a surge of evil power all the way across the world.

I have not come to help any of you just to let you know." And with that she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a whiff of shadows leaving behind three astonished scouts, a masked man, and a pissed off woman.

When Serena entered her house she was fuming so bad that shadows were jumping restlessly in the dark corners. Then a stream of white power wrapped around her, calming her.

Malachite walked in his palm raised. Serena took a deep breath and calmed down. The white power disappeared. "You ok?" Malachite asked when her reached her. "Yeah just royally pissed.'

The next morning Serena walked into Blue Moon Café and sat down at the counter. She was dressed to kill, punk style, in black cargos and a tight emerald sleeveless shirt. Her silver hair was tied back in a tight braid.

When she sat down the black haired man a few seats down glanced up and stared. Andrew came over to get her order and stopped, his eyes widening, "Serena?" he asked incredulity.

"It's been awhile Andrew."

**Review**

**Chrys **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon **

The black haired man eyes grew large and Serena laughed at Andrew's shell-shocked face. He shook his head, "Serena what happened to you?" "I grew up."

Then Andrew jumped over the counter and gave Serena a bone-crushing hug. "Andrew…need….air…" "Oh sorry Serena" He let go and hopped back over the counter. What can I get you?"

He asked, "The Mix" "Should of known, you're the only one that can digest one of those." Then he went behind the counter to mix it up. (**_A Mix is when Andrew mixes chocolate milk, herseys chocolate syrup, Hersheys chocolate milk mix, and a melted chocolate bar into 1 drink)_** "You can't be little ditzy Serena" Darien declared.

Serena's cold eyes turned to him. "No I'm not ditzy little Serena. I'm Serena that if you try to beat the shit out of me like you used to then your likely to end up dead." And she wasn't kidding; her eyes were dead serious.

Darien gulped. This was the Serena five years ago he used to beat up on but he could tell by her muscles that she probably could kill him. Andrew gave Serena the Mix and they chatted before Serena said she had to go. She left and headed home when she heard a kid's scream.

Serena slipped around the corner to see Raye hitting a little sandy blond haired boy she recognized as her brother. A dagger whizzed past Raye's face to stick to the brick wall not an inch from her face.

"You best stop hitting my brother now Raye or you'll seriously regret it." Came Serena's deadly calm voice. Raye turned and seen the fire in Serena's blue eyes and left without a word.

Sammy limped/ran over to her, "SERENA!" he yelled. Serena smiled and picked him up. "Your gonna stay with me and my friends from now on ok Sammy?" Sammy nodded his head vigoursly. "Good now lets go home."

**Review**

**Chrys**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon **

The moment Serena walked into the house with Sammy in her arms Malachite rushed forward, " Serena, who the hell is this? You know we can't bring strangers into the manor!" He accused.

Serena laughed, "He's no stranger Malachite. Give me a second to patch him up and I will explain. He turns out to be another piece of this ever complex puzzle." Malachite's surprise showed on his face so Serena carried Sammy up to her workshop filled with medicines.

15 minutes later, Sammy was filled in about all the Moon stuff and Serena had discovered when she had fended off Raye that Sammy was from the Silver Millennium **_(now people I am going to go against the entire Silver Millennium history with this but its my fic.)_**

Sammy was her brother on the moon. She remembered it clearly; he had been older but had been in love with Saturn. Serena had restored his memory and his power and was still filling him in about the past six years.

Sammy got along great with the generals and Serena had him train with Nephrite because Nephrite was by far the most skilled in fighting. A few hours later Serena and Sammy sensed it a powerful monster in the park. "Want a go at those powers Sammy?" Sammy looked at him, "stupid question Nephrite. Lets go!"

* * *

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask were fighting tooth and nail with no anvil. They were next to dead when "_Galaxy imperium implode_!" rang through the air. Blades of grass to branches lit up and formed small dangerous crystals and shot at the monster.

"AHHH" it screamed. "Good job Senya", **_(its Sammy's name on the moon)_** "Thank you Serenity" came the male reply.

Two figures stepped into the moonlight. One they recognized as Sailor moon but the other was wearing silver general clothes with sandy blond hair **_(Sammy's three years younger than Serena so he's 17)_**, blue eyes as blue as Sailor Moon's standing tall at 6"1. He held a ball of silver energy in his hand.

"_Galaxy star strike_!" The male's voice rang out. Out of nowhere meteors rained out of the sky on the monster reducing it to a fine white powder. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask stared at the duo until Luna's voice said in a somewhat shaky tone, "did you say… Serenity? As in… Princess Serenity of the Moon?"

**Review**

**Chrys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon **

Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow. "Yeah that's what you heard Luna, you ready Senya?" Sailor Moon indicated to the blond. He nodded and they started to leave when Luna called out, "Sailor Moon are you the moon princess?"

Sailor Moon turned, an icy look in her eyes, "Yeah I am Luna, if you would have noticed the Silver Imperium Crystal in my staff then you wouldn't need to ask.

Too bad though you didn't realize I was the princess five years ago then maybe I wouldn't have had to mark you as an idiot because I've know since I was born. Lets go Senya before Jadeite eats all the pizza." And with a final glance Sailor Moon and Senya leapt into the sky and shadows.

* * *

That night Luna snuck into the arcade and looked around to make sure that no one was around. Then she went to the Sailor V game and switched it on. She waited while it beeped its stupid instructions and entered her code name.

"Luna what is it that troubles you?" The machine asked, "It's the princess its Sailor Moon I seen the Silver Crystal myself tonight and she said she was." The machine beeped surprised, "Sailor Moon?" "Yeah and she had someone called Senya with her."

The machine beeped excitedly, "Senya was with her? Then she really is the Moon Princess." "Well duh Helios you've only known that for about a thousand years." Came a voice from the doorway.

Sailor Moon and Senya walked into the arcade. "Show yourself Helios so we can talk." The machine whirled for a second, and then disappeared in a cloud of white smoke to see a man with white and gold priest clothes and a blue jewel in the middle of his forehead.

"Serenity, Senya how good to see you again." "Cut the formalities Helios" Sailor Moon said with a laugh, "Do you know how long we've been looking for you?"

Helios laughed "yeah I should have known you would show and with Senya. Its good to see you." He caught a laughing Senya in a hug, whom hugged him back.

Luna was as lost as lost could be. She cleared her throat and looked at the three. Sailor Moon looked at the cat and snapped her fingers and Luna disappeared.

"Now with her out of the way why don't we go back to the house grab some pizza before it mysteriously disappears down Jadeites throat, and talk. Serena shadow teleported them there and Serena, Sammy, and the generals filled Helios in.

"So that answers many questions I've had with the scouts and the cats." Helios commented after many pops, slices of pizza, and much talk. "I must get back to Elysion and report them to the priestess'.

Thanks for the food. See you all," and with a wave Helios disappeared. "Well better go catch some sleep," Malachite commented with a yawn, "big day tomorrow." So he and the generals went upstairs. "Night Sammy" Serena said when she got to her door, "night Serena."

**Review**

**Chrys**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Told you they would get longer.**

The next day Serena walked down the street, her destination? The gym. She needed to exercise badly so might as well take it out on some poor innocent kid that's looking for a fight. Sammy was shopping with Jadeite and the others were either training or sleeping. She let the past few day's go through her head.

She let out a sigh; she didn't want to be in Tokyo. She wanted to be in the nice little apartment in L.A tending kids wounds or fighting for her gang, not seeing Darien and the scouts everyday, not staying in a house that reminded her so much of her abusive father who's whereabouts were currently unknown, not fighting Metallia and her own feelings. No, just some peace.

Shake it off, she told herself. This is the way things are whether you want them this way or not. She walked in the gym and went to the women's locker room to change. When she came out her hair was up in a tight ponytail braid with a pair of gym shorts and a T-shirt on.

She walked over to the fighting arena and waited in line. Much to her amusement and pleasure when she got up there she found her opponent was Darien.

'_Oh crap'_ Darien thought when he entered the arena and seen Serena as his opponent. I'm in for a whole lot of pain. He was right. Serena played fair and even though Darien was a black belt, Serena did and always had mixed her fighting with her street fighting reflexes.

He put up a good fight, the best she had in years; but he still lost with many bruises and very damaged pride. When the ref blew the whistle to end the match and name Serena the victor, she went over and held out her hand to Darien. He took it and she helped him up.

When he was standing she looked directly into his eyes and said in a low voice, "that was exactly how I felt after you beat me every single time, except I didn't have any dignity left. Think about it."

With that she turned and left the arena and headed for the rings. Darien watched her for a second, and then took his battered body to the Men's locker room.

* * *

About an hour later he was walking through the park when he seen Serena's brother sitting on the bench. Well I have no pride left and I need advice. Darien walked over and sat down beside Sammy. Sammy glanced up and Darien saw his eyes harden slightly,

"What do you want?" Sammy asked. Darien sighed "Advice" "What kind of advice. Before you answer that answer this. By the look of it you've had a run in, a painful on by the looks of it, with my sister, am I right?" Darien nodded, "That's why I'm here. I severely regret what I did to her all those years ago.

I realized beating up on kids was stupid and wrong a few years ago and I don't beat up on them anymore. I want Serena to forgive me or at least say one kind word to me but I don't know how to make her see I've changed." He looked pleadingly at Sammy, "Please any kind of advice would help me".

Sammy looked long and hard at Darien's bruised and pleading face before saying, "I don't know my sister as well as I would like to know her but I can tell you this, Serena was mistreated badly back then.

So she left to friends in L.A. Those friends are here now and they know the extent of her wounds. She won't forgive you easily Darien but if you can show her that you changed I'm sure she will forgive you.

You hurt her bad Darien but if you show that you've changed them she might forgive you." Sammy looked up as a man with white hair approached. "Whose your friend Sammy?" he asked, "Malachi this is Darien, Darien this is one of Serena's friends I was talking about.

I was just giving Darien some advice that might help him avoid another run in with Serena. Well see ya Darien." Sammy stood and him and Malachi left the park.

* * *

Sailor Moon moved swiftly over the rooftops as she scanned the area making sure it was secure. She stopped on top of a roof that over looked the park, "What do you want Tuxedo Mask?"

She had felt his presence a little while back. "To talk" He needed to talk to her, badly. He had made a mistake by agreeing with the scouts of sending her away. "About what Tuxedo Mask?

It was clear five years ago that you didn't so much want to speak to me again?" "I don't how to ask your forgiveness for what I did. It was stupid to send you away and I was stupid to listen to the scouts.

We needed you Sailor Moon. We still need you and no matter how much the scouts deny it its true. After you left, we were barely managing the monsters that were attacking.

I realized the mistake I made in agreeing with them and I'm all for getting down on my knees and beg for forgiveness."

She laughed, a musical note to his ears, and said, "No that isn't necessary. I accept your apology Tuxedo Mask, but not without doubt." She turned to him, "it was hard enough having the scouts send me away, but with you agreeing with them it broke my heart because your approval meant the world to me.

Why I don't know but it tore me when you agreed with them. If you try anything like that again, I won't run away and you won't like what becomes of it. More likely than not I will end up burying you alive.

This will be a trial until I can trust you. Understand?" Relief spread through Tuxedo Mask. She accepted. "Yes I understand thank you Sailor Moon" He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your approval means the world to me also, good bye, for now," and with that he leapt away and disappeared in the night.

Sailor Moon put a hand to her cheek where he had kissed her and smiled, "its never really good-bye Tuxedo Mask." And with that thought she disappeared in the shadows.

**Review**

**Chrys**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

Darien sat in his room an hour later. He rubbed his face tiredly, thinking, 'ok I've got on decent terms with one girl now to make peace with the harder one.' He looked in the mirror and sighed, he had often wondered whom he was. Was he the loner Darien Shields or was he the mysterious Tuxedo Mask.

Lately though he was wondering if he was someone other than those two. He'd see another person in the mirror only not in normal clothes or a tuxedo but in armor, with a sword at his side. "Damn it who the hell am I." He punched the mirror and it broke with a shatter. He sighed again this was becoming too much.

Making up with past wrongs and dealing with the present ones and trying to figure out whom he was. Ignoring his bloodied fingers he fell back on his bed and was out like a light.

_Darien's Dream_

He was walking through the mist again as always, 'did I forget The Dream when I made the list of why my life sucks' he asked himself sarcastically. Suddenly the mist cleared. That's odd, Darien thought, it never cleared before.

The lifting of the mist reveled a beautiful, frozen lake. In awe he stepped forward and felt him change out of the normal tuxedo into a pair of casual slacks and a white shirt.

He felt a weight on his shoulders and realized that he had a pair of ice skates around them. He then saw someone skating towards him on the ice.

His breath caught It was Princess Serenity! She was dressed in a white ice skating outfit, a small smile playing on her face. "Princess." He said when she skidded to a stop. The smile remained as she spoke, "you seek answers? Skate with me and I will give them to you."

He quickly laced on the skates as if he had been doing it all his life and slid onto the ice. He was surprised he didn't fall or slip but skated out with perfect balance.

Serenity skated out to him with the same grace, "you always have been graceful on skates." She commented with a grin. "What do you mean" He was extremely confused. "The third persona you have is the true you. It is Prince Endymion of the Earth."

"Prince?" He asked surprised, she smiled as she skated a figure 8, "since you are seeing flashes of yourself then I think its time you remember life in the Silver Millennium."

She stopped skating and snapped her fingers. The Moon Staff came to her hand as it did in her Silver Sailor Moon form but this one was slightly different. Instead of ebony black wood it was pearly silver.

She took the point of the crescent moon and touched it to his forehead, "Remember, my prince" Suddenly images flashed through his head, him a four men chatting eagerly, the princess and himself horseback riding in a lush green plain, other memories that raced by before he could really see them.

He remembered everything and when he was able to snap out of it he smiled at Serenity, "Thank you Serenity, for my memories. Now since we're here and I don't want to return to reality anytime soon why don't we skate." Her smile was bigger and she took his out stretched hand, "Of course.

_End dream_

Serena woke up a smile on her face. Skating with her prince had been one of her favorite things to do on the moon. If only she knew who he was here. She frowned as she started for the shower, she was afraid she already knew.

After her shower she crept through the sleeping house and grabbed her keys. She had made an investment earlier that week and bought herself a motorcycle with some of her small fortune she kept nicely hidden in a bank account. She revved the motor and gunned from 0-50 in a second and shot onto the street.

Darien sat at the counter drinking his black coffee, thinking about his dream/reality night and going over the memories in his head. Serenity was Sailor Moon but just who was Sailor Moon? He sighed and sipped his coffee just as Andrew glanced up at the sound of a motor.

'Who could that be' they asked themselves. The door opened and Serena walked in, a motorcycle helmet under her arm. "Hey"

She said as she sat the helmet on the floor and sat down at the bar, "coffee, black please Andrew. I really need some caffeine." " Coming up Serena" he headed over to make a fresh batch of coffee.

Darien gulped 'now or never' "hey Serena can I talk to you" She glanced at him and she said, "You just did. What do you want?" "Well I want to apologize for what happened all those years ago. I know its really not acceptable now but please hear me out."

Andrew delivered her coffee and left to tend to other customers. Serena sipped then turned on her stool and looked directly in his eyes, "make it good and make it now".

**Review**

**Chrys**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

Darien explained everything to her as he did to Sammy (**_see chapter 8_**) everything, why he did it and all. Serena sat there and listened occasionally sipping her coffee. Andrew had come back over and was listening and he winced and hurried off too phone help. Darien finished and waited under Serena's emotionless gaze.

She set down her empty coffee cup and stood, walked the few feet over to Darien, and slapped him. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, "YOU FUCKING EMOTIONLESS JERK! ALL YOU DID WAS TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU DID IT AND A PITIFUL APOLOGY MERELY FOR TRYING TO GET ME ON YOUR GOOD SIDE!

YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH AND WHEN YOU DO MAYBE I'LL THINK ABOUT IT BUT UNTIL THEN, FRY IN FRIGGIN HELL!"

She raised her hand to deliver a more harder blow when a calm hand stopped her, "leave Serena, he's had enough" Malachi stated softly.

Serena looked at the trying hard but not succeeding to look innocent Andrew, to calm Malachi, to hurt Darien, she wrenched her wrist out of Malachi's grasp and said in a low tone, "burn in fucking hell, all of you", and with that said she picked up her helmet and left slamming the door.

They heard a motor gun and a scream of a pedestrian as Serena raced by not a foot from the person out onto the street. Malachi looked at the two guys, "this is going to take awhile so can I get a triple thick chocolate milkshake Andrew."

Andrew nodded and started making it. Malachi turned to the depressed Darien, "what did I do? I explained why I did it and even groveled. Why did she blow up?"

Malachi took a long look at him then spoke carefully, "When Serena first came to us in L.A she was as pissed as pissed could be. She nearly killed the boys we put in charge of our apartment. We finally got there and sat her down to explain.

By the end of the explanation Serena was crying into Z's chest. I felt for her but was smart enough not to show pity or sympathy. Everything she had here in Tokyo was crushed when the girls betrayed her, her mother died, her father beat her, and you beat her and humiliated her everyday. She slit her wrists,"

Andrew gasped and Darien's eyes grew wide, "and threw all her emotions onto a canvas. That was how she had dealt with it, slashing her wrists and painting. She eventually came to us.

Over the years she hid the anger and rage she felt to everyone whom had been involved in her life. She locked it away so she didn't have to feel anything from the past and live the happy life she was living with us in L.A with the gang.

Then circumstances arose so she had to return. She doesn't want to be here but the circumstances require it. She's putting up with it as best as she can. When you gave her that copy of an apology you got from Sammy her control snapped.

Serena doesn't lose control easily but false apologies are one of the very few things that snap her control. Had Andrew not seen the warning signal's you would have ended up dead. I don't mean that metamorphically I mean that literality.

Serena carries six daggers. two in each shoe, and one up each sleeve. She's nearly killed before and I'm dead sure that she wouldn't haven't have hesitated to go through with it.

Consider it, Darien, if you want her to forgive you, you are going to need more than an apology from someone else. Now that we are off that subject can we talk about something else?"

* * *

It was twilight and Serena was strolling in the park. The whole day she had ridden or walked in a desperate attempt to get a grip on her temper. Darien had really pissed her off. Her head snapped up at the sound of soft whimpering.

She walked a little farther too see Lita at the edge of the lake, silent tears running softly down her face as she skipped rocks. Her heart went out to her, over coming the resentment she felt towards the scout so she walked over and sat down beside her. Lita didn't look up but said,

"Look Raye I told you I wouldn't go in there and cut out Serena. I was stupid to listen to you and kick her out, now go to hell and leave me alone." Serena smiled, "you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that" Lita snapped her head up to Serena's calm smiling face, "Serena?" she choked, "shhh I forgive you"

It was too much for Lita. She buried her head in Serena's loose hair and cried. Serena hugged her close and gently stroked her hair. She felt Lita relax into sleep on her shoulder so she pulled out her cell and called.

**Review**

**Chrys**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

Lita woke an hour later, confused. Where was she? Then the events of the evening replayed in her mind and she sat straight up, "ah your awake" came from her bedside. She turned to see and brown haired man that looked astonishingly familiar, "Nephrite!" she asked increduasly.

He grinned, "Long time no see. No need to beat the crap out of me," he commented when she raised her fists, "I'm on your side. Serena called me a hour ago since she couldn't teleport both you her and her motorcycle here so she had me bring you home."

Lita looked around curiously, "where is home?" she asked, "Serena's mansion we call it. It's a 10 bedroom 3 bathroom house that accommodates us all." Lita tossed her legs over the edge of the bed, "us all meaning?"

"Meaning Jadeite, Malachite, Zoyicite's, Serena, and me." Lita let out a whistle, "want, some food" Nephrite asked, Lita grinned, "got a kitchen?"

* * *

Serena walked in a half and hour later to the smell of eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, and toast. She followed her nose to the kitchen, "either the devil's having a snowball fight in hell and the generals actually made something edible or Lita's up." 

She commented as she came into the kitchen. She saw Lita with an apron on and the four generals eating their weight in food. Serena laughed when Lita handed her a plate, "I thought it was the latter."

She took the plate and sat down beside Malachite, "sorry for what I said to you earlier Malachite" Before Malachite could say anything Lita asked, "what did you say"

Then she blushed "sorry with the girls you had to say it or forever hold your peace" Serena smiled, "its alright Jadeite does it all the time. I cursed Malachite to hell earlier so its best I explain now or I can kiss any free drinks and such at Andrew's good-bye." Malachite swallowed his eggs, "is that all I'm useful for? For free drinks!"

He looked so pathetic and sullen Lita laughed and flopped three more pancakes on his plate, "you're useful for a lot here these are my special strawberry pancakes.

Filled to the brim with warm delicious strawberries." Malachite's face went immediately from a pout to a smirk as he dug into the pancakes.

Serena finished her food and asked Lita, "so why exactly were you in the park at 9:00 at night, crying?" Lita blushed when Nephrite stopped his ferocious eating to listen, "Well Raye was really pissed at you for coming back and she wanted me to go and do everything in my power to make you leave.

So she was going to have me and Mina go in there and bring up some old…secrets." Serena hissed because she knew what secrets these were, "I refused because over the years I realized what we did was stupid and I wanted Serena as my friend again.

Raye got really mad and told me that I either do as she said or she was going to take my pen and kick me out of the shrine where I was staying."

Serena contemplated this and decided that she would ignore Raye for now. "Alright, Lita do you have another place to stay?" Lita looked to the ground, "no" she said in a small voice, "I was staying at the shrine but I would rather live on the streets than go back there."

Serena nodded, "as Nephrite probably told you we have plenty of room here. I will go get your stuff myself so you can avoid any… contact with Raye at the moment." Lita raised her head, eyes shining, "you mean it?

You won't kick me out if we get into a fight or anything?" Serena laughed, "No I won't. You probably have to worry more about the guys than me. Nephrite why don't you give Lita a tour?"

Nephrite nodded and stood, "it would be my pleasure" with that, he took Lita's arm as she protested, "but…the dishes-" Serena cut her off with an evil look at the remaining Generals whom all gulped, "the dishes are fine. We have plenty who have eaten enough for an army who can pitch in and do dishes if they know what's good for them."

The Generals immediately started on cleaning up with Serena helping. Nephrite lead Lita out of the kitchen with a chuckle. He showed her around the house giving full commentary while showing.

Lita was to say the least, astounded. 10 bedrooms and enough space to make four guys and a woman have plenty of privacy. "And finally, my room. Its away from the others so I have plenty of room to breathe and practice."

Lita stared around the large room. It was made like a master bedroom except here the furniture was pushed towards the edge with a large space in the middle for obvious reasons.

What was strange was that despite its size, the room felt intimate. "Interesting room" she moved from his side to the middle of the room. She gazed around his quarters then settled her gaze on him.

He was nervous; that she could tell immediately. He kept shifting from side to side, his long brown hair shifting with him.

You could see his muscles through his shirt and his jeans. A wicked grin crept on her face. She faced him and took up her fighting stance, "lets see how good you are." Nephrite was taken by surprise. He had been hoping she had liked his room, but she wanted to fight him.

'Well' he mused as he crossed to her, 'I won't treat her like a girl'. He grinned when he faced her, "_engarde_" She smiled; "_fence_" and they started battling. Both were equal right down to the strength. It could have been minutes; hours, days and they wouldn't have known it. The fighting was timeless.

As if they had done it millions of times before. Finally Lita had Nephrite pinned down on the floor, her face inches from his, "I win". Suddenly he flipped her so their positions were flipped, "I win" then he kissed her.

'Heat' was the first coherent thought in Lita's head, pure heat. Her body heated up as he deepened the kiss and Lita couldn't have stopped herself from kissing him back if she wanted to.

His tongue ran lazily across her bottom lip, asking for entrance and eagerly agreed. She tasted _wonderful_. Just as he had remembered since he regained his memory. She tasted of fight, of heat, of passion.

His blood began to boil and he knew that if he didn't break the kiss now, he'd lose all control. Slowly he broke the kiss and looked down at her. Her face was flushed as sweaty from the fight and her lips were slightly parted.

Her eyes opened slowly and her jade green gaze connected with his hazel one, "well that was interesting" she commented, angry that her voice was shaky from the intensity of the kiss, "indeed it was" Nephrite agreed as he rose off her and offered a hand, which she took, and pulled her up.

"What made you do that?" There was no way in hell she was going to admit she was going to kiss him before he had flipped her. Something about him made her blood heat and heart ache, "just a memory".

She grinned at his response, "well keep this memory 'cause if that's what going on then we're going to be doing this a whole lot more" A smile appeared, "your right, now how about a trip to the fighting field?"

**Review**

**Chrys**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Evanescence and My Immortal**

**I'm probably going to get into trouble with these lyrics but i need them for this chapter so, oh well. **

Mina walked quietly through the park at about 9 in the morning, thinking about what her, Raye, and Amy had done to Lita. Mina could tell that Lita had been against the decision to make Serena go in the first place. Mina concluded herself that she had had no room to talk. She was ditzier, clumsier, and more pathetic than Serena ever was.

The only thing different was that Serena had been the leader. With a sigh she sat down at the edge of the lake. 'Damn, I've really screwed up. Who do I trust? Raye, where it had been her idea to get rid of Serena, or Serena, who was the princess, her cousin, and once been closest person in her life. "Damn" she said out loud and threw a rock into the lake. She was staring out onto the lake when someone came over to sit beside her, "you seem down" a strangely familiar voice said.

Mina turned her head to see Malachite. He was staring at her with concerned eyes that held a hint of amusement. She caved. "I don't know who to trust who to accept it's so damn hard, my cousin or my friend, princess or scout." The tears fell, she didn't want them to but she was defenseless to stop them.

Malachite put a hand on her chin and lifted her head so she had to look at him. With his other hand he wiped away the tears, "It's a simple question. Who has helped you the most in the past few years?" Mina looked into Malachite's sterling silver eyes that held so much concern. She started to say Raye but then thought, Raye had yelled and forced her way to get her respect.

She hit, blackmailed, anything to get what she had wanted over the years. Serena had simply told them if that was what they wanted then she would give it to them. She had left with not one sour word to them. Her absence had made her realize how much she had depended on Serena.

How much she admired her and treasured her. Malachite saw the decision in her beautiful topaz eyes, and smiled when she said, "Serena" "there ya go. See all you had to do was think it through." "But how can I face Raye now? She will tear me apart!" Malachite gently ran his thumb down her cheek, "let me worry about that."

_Elsewhere_

Darien (_**haven't heard from him for awhile**)_ walked slowly down some unknown street. 'Damn' he thought for the millionth time in the past two days. 'How do I get her to forgive me?' Malachite's voice echoed through his brain, "_Consider it Darien, if you want her to forgive you, you are going to need more than an apology from someone else."_

Darien sighed, how the hell was he supposed to do that? He didn't even know her and by God he was attracted to her but his heart belonged to Serenity. _(**He's an idiot**)_ He finally looked at where he was at and realized he was in a meadow somewhere in the park. Someone was in the meadow singing,

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

She was dancing smoothly with the wind and the scent of flowers dancing around her in perfect harmony. She didn't see him standing at the edge of the clearing, entranced.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

He watched, unable to move, when a memory came,

**Memory**

_He was standing a clearing watching her. She was like a storybook princess, except she was a princess dancing in the moonlight. Scents of flowers and of night swirled around her in harmony._

_She sang and birds came to listen and small animals sat at the edge of the clearing just to hear her. At that moment, no matter how much Endymion didn't want it, he lost his heart to the beautiful Princess Serenity._

**End Memory**

_You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

That's when Darien recognized her for whom and what she was; she was Serena Tsukino and his love and soul mate, Princess Serenity.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

Oh My God was his first eligible thought. He recognized her and there was no denying it. If looks and memory didn't tell it, facts did. Serena left the same time Sailor Moon did.

Serena got into a fight with the girls, whom also happened to be the Sailor Scouts. And Serena came back with the same badass attitude Sailor Moon did. And Darien loved Serena with the same intensity as Serenity. He moved towards her dancing form.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along…_

Serena trailed off as she seen him enter the clearing, sun radiating off his black storm of hair, midnight blue eyes filled with understanding. She remembered,

**Memory**

_Serenity stopped dancing when she seen him enter the clearing, a smile playing on his full mouth. He came up to her and took her hands into his and twirled her, starting the very dance she had just stopped dancing to._

_She couldn't help but go with the flow of the dance. She twirled and moved within his arms, feeling the heat between them. Finally the dance ended and she was in Endymion's arms, hands splayed on his chest._

_His hands were firm on her hips as he lowered his head to hers, "My Serenity" he whispered along her lips before he kissed her._

**End Memory**

Then Serena recognized the man walking towards as Endymion, and as his reincarnation, Darien. 'No' was her thought as he came up to her and took her hands into his and started to dance with her as he had done so many years ago.

They danced, the same dance as she had danced and sung to 1,000 years ago; heat flashing between them, weaving them in and out of each other's arms. Finally the dance ended and they were in the same position. The exact same one as before. He lowered his head to hers but instead of saying she was his, he said, "I'm sorry" and kissed her as he had wished to do for so many years.

* * *

Senya watched his sister and her soul mate kiss. His eyes were happy yet he knew it was too soon. "My dear sister, your heart has been shattered to many times to count. You must learn to trust him again. 

Trust them again if you want to be truly happy. But it is too soon." With that he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Serena pulled out of Darien's arms with an expression on her face that no one had seen on it in 5 years, fear. "I'm sorry Darien I can't do this yet. You hurt me badly and my heart isn't healed yet. Please give me time to figure out this. I love you Endymion but I have to think this through." And at that she disappeared into the shadows. Darien watched her go. He knew it was too soon but he hoped she healed soon. Because he didn't know how long he could last.

* * *

Serena teleported into Lita's room. Lita had been practicing and seeing the distressed Serena, immediately came to her side. She held Serena in her arms as the girl cried out the story. Lita knew that it was hard for a heart to heal and she knew it would take time. Until then she knew that she would always be here for Serena, Sailor Moon, Serenity. 

**Review**

**Chrys**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I wished, hoped, dreamed of owning Sailor Moon but unfortunately I own 15 bucks to my name so I'm broke and don't own Sailor Moon so if ya sue ya get 15 bucks.**

Mina and Malachite walked into Blue Moon to get something to drink. Mina had cheered up immensely and was her normal, annoying, chattering self; Malachite loved it.

Andrew was at the bar and Darien was sulking over a cup of coffee. Andrew looked sympathetic at his friend and looked up pleadingly at Malachite when he walked in.

Mina sat down, "hi Andrew, great day isn't it? I feel wonderful and later I'm going to go see Serena…" she trailed off at the look on the two men's faces, "what's wrong?"

Malachite saw the painstaking patience on Darien's face and guessed, "you found Serena, danced, kissed, apologized, she freaked, left. Not in that order." Darien nodded sullenly. Mina looked confused, "mind filling me in?"

"Later. You know?" Darien again nodded sullenly. Mina couldn't take it anymore, "that's it you are coming with me Darien! No one should be sullen over anyone on a day like this!"

And with that she hopped off her stool, dragged Darien away from coffee world, and dragged him out the door. Malachite and Andrew laughed when they heard Darien's protests easily shook off by Mina as she dragged him into the mall across the street by the ear. Andrew shook his head, "that girl is hyper as ever.

Though I would never have thought her hanging out with Serena's group since Raye and her are mortal enemies." "Well Lita was upset by something Raye and the others did yesterday. She moved in with us now and Mina's been thinking about it and, seeing what was wrong with it, was upset.

I cheered her up but I don't think she and Raye are allies now." Andrew nodded, "good since Raye dumped Serena I haven't liked her well myself.

And I like everyone." Malachite laughed, "You're right; you never seem to dislike someone, much less hate." They stopped talking when they heard a panicked yell,

"NO! NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! PLEASE! NOT THE LINGERIE STORE! SOMEONE HELP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The whole street was staring at the mall entrance with amused looks. "Is that Darien?" Malachite and Andrew looked to the doorway to see Lita there with a smug look on her face.

Breathless from laughter they nodded and Malachite was able to say, "Mina." Lita's smug look grew wider and she nodded and went over to the mall. Lita walked into the lingerie store and her smirk grew wider.

Darien was huddled in a corner as far from the racks as possible. Mina had got the other women in the store to gang up on him and was blocking the entrance. So he sat in a fetal position sucking his thumb looking around for an exit.

He jumped when Lita slid over to him, "be quiet and come with me, I'll get you out of this lacy hell hole." Darien stared up at her in blank disbelief. Here was a woman in a lingerie store and was calling it a lacy hellhole.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him up. Flicking his hand so he would quit sucking his thumb she shoved him out of the store. They were a block away when he finally spoke, "thank…you… Lita." She grinned, "I pitied you.

No male should have to go through a lingerie store. I hate it myself. No one sees it and if men like it they have too much time on their hands." Darien laughed, "your right."

Lita looked at him, "now we have some time now will you tell me why Mina dragged you in there. She would only torture someone to that extent if you were sulky, pouting, whining, or moaning." She looked at him expectantly. He sighed, "It started 5 years ago…"

* * *

While Lita and Darien talked, Serena was in the back yard garden. She sighed, as she smelt the roses. After she had teleported to Lita's room, Lita had comforted her and gave her support.

She had then left saying she had errands to do. Serena had come out to the garden. In front of her was her easel and in her other was some paint. She had sketched the outline she wanted of the garden and was putting the finishing touches on it now after having taken a break to smell the flowers.

"You ok?" a voice asked. Serena finished the last brush stroke and turned to Sammy, "for now. Did Lita tell you?" Sammy shook his head, "no I felt it. So I checked it out myself. It was too soon; anyone with eyes can see that. He hurt you. They all hurt you and you haven't recovered yet."

Serena nodded unashamed of her younger brother looking in on her time in the meadow. She sighed, stood and put her paint down and buried her head in Sammy's shoulder. She didn't cry; she had no tears left.

But she wanted the feeling of family, of being the same. Sammy had always been there. When mom died, dad's first beer, the money loss. She had been happy he had kept away because she couldn't have bore it if she had to see him beat.

Sammy caressed his sisters golden locks. He was about to say something when they both felt it, massive dark energy. Serena lifted her head and looked at Sammy, "transform and get the generals, he's back."

Sammy paled and nodded and disappeared. Serena took a breath, flung up her hand, snapped her fingers and her staff came to hand, then yelled, "LUNAR MOON CRYSTAL POWER"

* * *

Mars and Mercury were trying hard to battle this strange man. He had pale sky blue hair and black eyes. Broad shoulders and frightening power. "Die" he said calmly and the two scouts were flung out and slammed into the wall.

He readied another energy attack when, "why don't ya fight someone with the same power strength, dark boy." The man turned and an evil smirk graced his chiseled face, "ah Sailor Moon, so we meet again. Or should I say Princess Serenity.

Maybe you'll put up more of a fight now then you did all those years back." Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes and her clothes changed. Sailor outfit melted away to strapless white dress. Her hand still clutched her staff.

Her staff then changed into a long silver sword with the Imperium Silver Crystal in the hilt. His grin grew wider, "let the fun begin."

**Review**

**Chrys**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Sailor Moon any more than I own more than 15 bucks to my name**

"What the hell is going on?" The generals, Tuxedo Mask, and the other scouts had arrived to find blue and white blurs moving rapidly across the park. Malachite turned to Senya, whom had collected them all from wherever they had been.

"Talk to me Senya, is he back or is he a mimic?" Senya turned his wide pale eyes, glazed with fear and shock, to Malachite. The eyes said it all, "yes… Serena and me were in the backyard when we felt it.

Serena told me to go get you guys and the others. She has the Silver Moon Sword. It's him. Only she would use it on him." "Any one mind telling us who HIM is?" Raye asked with impatience.

"He is Dagda, shadow warrior of Umpris." 10 pairs of eyes turned to the time portal whence Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn walked out. "Who?" Raye asked Pluto again. "Let me explain, I know most of the story." Everyone stared at Senya, who took a deep breath and began.

* * *

"Back on the moon we were pretty enclosed in. Mother never let us off the planet for anything so it became an event when someone, anyone, would visit. One day a sky blue haired representive of Umpris came to the Moon.

He was quite handsome really, and had my sister's attention immediately. She wasn't normally interested in guys, Dagda and Endymion the exceptions. He spent time with her and I believe really grew to love her.

I remember one day she came to me in the gardens. I could tell there was something different about her immediately. She wasn't innocent anymore. She told me that he had taken her and she planned on marrying him.

Well back then Umpris was a friendly planet off in the next galaxy so I wasn't concerned. Then Metallia came. She came merely as a guest to a ball but mother sensed her aura and she was told to leave.

She didn't leave immediately she faced the whole court and said, 'I challenge all of you here to make a choice here and now' her gaze had scanned the room and had targeted Dagda. She told him of the Negaverse and its benefits.

He accepted. Serenity was devastated. He asked her to join them, that they would be the strongest in the Negaverse. She used her Imperium Silver Crystal and blasted them both off the planet. Nobody, not even me, saw her for a week afterwards.

She stayed locked up in her room, seeing nobody. I really think she loved him, really did. But him choosing just like that snapped her back to reality and she started to be herself again. But she had the constant reminder that she had lost her innocence to him."

* * *

Everyone stared at him, ignoring the sounds of battle. They just couldn't believe it. Except for Pluto. She had known. Serenity had and is as close to her as she had/is to her brother.

Pluto herself secretly loved Dagda and had told Serenity that. Serenity hadn't known what had become of him after she blew them out of the palace but she just told her to be careful. Suddenly Serenity yelled,

"LOOK OUT YOU IDIOTS!" a dark energy ball whizzed over their heads lightning fast that Saturn had barely been able to deflect it. Serenity was badly wounded, her white dress stained with blood. Dagda wasn't any better off.

"Goddamn it, this is pointless Dagda; just like all the other times we fought. Is her control over you that strong." He smirked from their face off point, "what control Serenity? I chose this myself and you saw it yourself. I still remember your face, all disbelieving, disappointed, distraught, and devastated. It was priceless-"

Suddenly the world did a hard tilt. They were dumped into darkness, into a void, deprived of any shard of light. Malachite and Senya created a ball of light in their hands to see. It was darkness all around, Serenity was nowhere to be seen and Dagda looked as confused as the rest of them.

"No this is bad. Dammit Dagda you pushed her right over the edge." Dagda turned to the distraught Sailor Pluto with confusion, "what did I do? I just jeered her on things she already knew!" "That's what the hell you did wrong you baka! Serenity has kept this locked up for years.

She never really was incarnated from the Moon just sent to a safe planet out of the solar system. She never really died like you all did! This is a 1,000 years of dark thoughts, fears, dreams, and hopelessness. When you reawakened it in her, her mind slipped and dropped us in here, look,"

She pointed to what looked like a wall in the darkness it lit up like a screen, "_please, Endymion, please be in this era. I don't think I can go on much longer like this with all my friends reincarnated into some era in the future. Dammit mother why couldn't you have reincarnated me too to spare me all this goddamned pain!"_

Everyone watched in horror as she slit her wrists with an old time dagger in what looked like the 1700's. "She couldn't die" Pluto said mournfully. "She tried. Poison, hanging, stabbing, choking, drowning, everything, but she couldn't die."

Dagda face was horrified as if for the first time in over 1,000 years the impact of what he did slammed him. "How do we get out and save her?" Pluto looked at him mournfully, "I don't know. This is a timeless place.

My powers have no affect whatsoever here. Only emotions. Until we figure that out we're trapped here for eternity."

**Review**

**Baka-** _idiot_

**Chrys**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

Serenity stared at the darkness around her. Images flinted off and on around her. Images from centuries past swirled around her, showing her what she had tried so hard to forget

She clutched her head, "no" she whispered, "no, not again" the images came closer and closer crowding her mind, body, and very essence. She saw Dagda going evil, her mother dying to save them, the outer scouts standing around because they were helpless to stop the attack, her mother's last scream in pain as the life fled out of her.

The Silver Imperium Crystal was floating in front of her, her mother's image appearing. She looked sadly at her daughter, "you must learn this lesson yourself, Serenity, before you can defeat Metallia, be with Endymion again, and create Crystal Tokyo. But force it away and all you love will be destroyed in the process."

At that the image disappeared and the crystal turned slowly to black.

* * *

They had separated and knew only where each other were was by a string of Malachite's light. They had separated into groups of 5. Senya traveled with the 4 inners. It hadn't been his choice but each group needed a person with the ability of light.

Malachite traveled with the outers, while Zoyicite's, whom was the best with ice but had a little light power, traveled with Dagda, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Endymion. The last group had been walking for sometime in the endless darkness when suddenly wind ripped around them. They weren't in darkness anymore but on a ship.

People were rushing on the deck calling out orders to others to lower the mass and steer the ship away from the wind. The 4 men looked around confused before Nephrite spoke up, "this is a memory. We are but spirits. No one can touch, smell, feel, or see us here." Then their attention was drawn as a crack split the air that wasn't thunder.

The ship cracked right in half and started to go down. Then they saw her. She was dressed in trousers and a tunic, her long blond hair drawn back in a braid. No tears littered her face; she just sat there as the ship went down with her on it. They heard her say, "I cannot die. How much I wish I could. How I wish to the Fates I could. But I cannot die." Then the men were flung from the scene as they seen Serenity go under the water.

They opened their eyes and they were in a crystal chamber. The crystal was dark but Endymion's attention was what was in the center; Serenity was floating in the air, curled in a ball clutching her head, the Imperium crystal floating in front of her, black as night.

* * *

They were getting nowhere. All Malachite saw was darkness. The outer scouts said nothing. But suddenly Pluto screamed in pain. The others whirled to see her leaning, clutching her belly. "Pluto what is it!" Saturn asked, alarmed. Pluto shook her head, "its…not…my pain. It's…Serenity's-"

But she didn't finish as light engulfed them. When they could see again they were in a garden. Serenity was facing a man who had a sword at his side. She was dressed in a periwinkle blue dress, her blond hair hanging in waves down her back.

The man had chestnut brown hair and stunning blue eyes. He wore a blue tunic and beige trousers. His eyes though, were begging. "Serenity, why won't you marry me?" Serenity shook her head, "I have told you Roderick, that my heart has and always will, belong to another." Anger and madness flared in Roderick's eyes; he unsheathed his sword,

"Then die." And he ran her through with his sword. Pluto screamed in pain as if it was her that had been ran through. Serenity didn't scream. Pain shot through her eyes for a split moment before sadness and sympathy came through.

"I cannot be killed Roderick. But that stupid mistake you just made just killed you." Surprise overtook Roderick's face as where he had run Serenity through her heart; blood bloomed on his tunic as if it had been himself run through. With a choked sound he fell over backwards.

Serenity dropped to her knees and cried silent tears, "why, why am I cursed with this immortality mother? Why couldn't you have reincarnated me like the others?" Then they were all whirled away from the scene and thrown into the black crystaled room.

They saw Endymion trying to break through an invisible barrier in which Serenity was in the middle of it, and the generals discussing something. Zoyicite's head snapped up when they appeared, "great! We need to find out how to release Serenity."

* * *

Senya walked with a ball of light in his hand through the impenetrable darkness. He refused to so much as talk to Mars and Mercury. They went awhile without saying anything when finally Mercury let out a frustrated sigh,

"I can get no readings here and it's annoying." Senya shook his head, "you won't remember? We are in Serenity's mind. Its not a place or time just a thing that's-" But was cut off suddenly as green light engulfed them.

They were in the Tokyo Park now. But not as it was now, but as it had been 20 years ago. Four girls and a boy were playing in the sandbox. Serena stood a little ways off looking as she always had.

"Finally, throughout all these years I have finally found them." The kids suddenly screamed as a red haired woman came up to them. "Beryl" Jupiter hissed. Beryl held a dark energy sphere and was about to shoot it at the kids but Serena raced in front of them, "you won't hurt them now! I've waited too long for this Beryl!"

Beryl laughed, "your right little princess. It is too soon for them to die but die they will, if not by my hand by Metallia's." And she disappeared in a whiff of smoke. Serena too disappeared. The scene lurched and they were in the black crystal room,

"Serenity!" Senya screamed and raced towards the figure curled in a ball in the center of the room, but a bruised Endymion caught him, "don't" he croaked, "there is a invisible barrier around her and not even I can get through."

Senya stared desperately at his sister. Then Malachite came over, "I think I have a way to get to her but it will be painful. It's the only plan we got though. Endymion, Senya, Dagda, and myself will be needed to go through the barrier and it won't be cake and cookies.

**Review **

**Chrys**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

The four men stood in front of the invisible barrier. Hands locked, white light shimmered around them. They were the four most important people in Serenity's past, present, and future; good or bad.

That bond, in theory, would painfully get them to Serenity. With deep breaths they plunged into the barrier. It went dark. Pain, agony, desperation, despair, loss, longing swam in an endless bout of emotion through their minds.

But they focused on their happiest memories of Serenity, Serena, Sailor Moon. Dancing together in the moonlight was Endymion's, laughing over some secret was Dagda's, horseback riding was Senya's, and fighting hand-to-hand combat was Malachite's.

These memories pierced the dark and the dark thoughts like a shining white arrow. Then they were in a grassy meadow surrounded by trees. The men were standing together and Serenity was walking towards them.

All of them immediately wanted to go to her but she held up a hand, "you have come and it is time for explanations." She stood in black instead of white and her hair was in a simple braid instead of in its normal meatball style.

She looked them all directly in the eye and spoke, "what you have seen, felt, and heard are real. They are my memories. I have never really died. I was cursed with immortality and could never die until I found you all. My mother had to take the same painful trip through time though she had her scouts."

She shook her head as if in regret, "as you four figured out, you all are the most important males in my life, past, present, and hopefully future." She turned to Malachite, "you for always being there for me when I was down or just needing someone to talk to."

She turned to Senya, "you for being my brother and always comforting me as only family can." She turned to Dagda, "you for being my first friend and love." She finally turned to Endymion, "and you for loving me for who and what I am and accepting my flaws.

For showing me passion and love. For being my soul mate. The fact that you four were able to get here shows that you all mean something important to me. When Dagda unlocked those memories from long ago it triggered this," she waved her hand at the field, "it forced me to face these memories and, if so, be killed by them.

All of you got caught in it." She turned to stare at the woods, "The Imperium Silver Crystal is connected directly to the bearers emotions. It created the world you all went through; the darkness, the black crystal room, all of it.

Over the years I have learned to control my emotions so as to not let this happen." She held out her hand and the Silver Crystal appeared in it.

In front of their eyes the black in the crystal drained, the darkness disappearing into nothing, leaving the crystal as it had been before. Serenity turned her head and said,

"You have helped me by fighting my own power, my own emotions. I will need time to stay here and sort through them." She waved her hand and the field started to disappear. "I will return to earth when I am ready.

Until then do not fret or worry I will be fine." With that the meadow disappeared and the four landed with a thump in Tokyo park, the scouts and other generals around them.

_3 days later_

Darien sat and sulked over his coffee in Andrew's Café. They had explained everything to the girls and now they waited. Waited for even a sign from Serena. God he missed her. Missed her sarcastic comments, missed her laughter, missed her.

He sighed, 'damn you got it bad.' Dagda had relinquished Metallia and was now staying at the Generals' under their protection. He was worse off than himself. Then again if you tried to kill your best friend because she was on the opposite side of reality it kind of leaves you like that.

Pluto had stayed behind and was comforting Dagda while Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru stayed in a nearby apartment. He sighed again and sipped his coffee. Andrew was baffled.

First Serena doesn't show up like she normally does for her fudge sundae; second Darien is acting like someone tried to forcefully take out a lung. He was as confused as confused could be but he left if alone and decided to act as if everything were normal.

_Later_

Kimerina cackled as she shot ice at the warriors whom were pitifully trying to stop her. They were so pathetic! Tuxedo Mask tried to dodge the attack again but the ice caught his leg.

The others were frozen in place and he was the only one still moving. He fell to the ground with a thud and winced as he felt ice start to creep up his torso. Kimerina laughed, "now die in a frozen hell Prince."

The ice was creeping over his throat and he was having trouble breathing. Suddenly the ice started to crack and break and he sucked in air with hard ragged breaths.

He looked up to see his savior and seen the person he had been pining for, Sailor Silver Moon.

**Review**

_**Chrys**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

Serena had come out of the trance like sleep in which she had had a long talk with her mother. She had found the reason why she had to take that painful trip into her past and had decided she should put the past behind her but not forget its lessons.

She had needed a day to recover and when she had felt the ice witch's power in Tokyo she had transformed and left. She wasn't back up to full power mentally but physically she was fine.

She had arrived to see everyone frozen and Tuxedo Mask on the brink of suffocation. She had easily broken the ice on him and settled her eyes on Kimerina. The ice witch cackled, "Well this is the pathetic moon princess I've heard so much about. It's about time you showed. Time to die!"

She tossed ice bombs at Sailor Moon, who easily dodged them. Sailor Moon's staff came to hand and she pointed it at Kimerina. When she had been in her mind and had talked with her mother she had tapped into her mother's store of knowledge and had now learned everything her mother knew and her grandmother and so forth.

She closed her eyes as ice engulfed her in a frigid bubble. She focused her energy onto the small point of her staff and her eyes snapped open, "**_Silver Shadow Eruption!_**"

Molten moon rock raced from the end of her staff, melting the icy bubble and a screaming Kimerina. Sailor Silver Moon didn't watch as the ice witch was fried but went over to the others and unfreeze them.

When Kimerina was nothing but a puddle of ash and blood, she went over to Tuxedo Mask. A small sliver of molten moon rock had flung onto his arm and had burnt it pretty badly. She knelt by Tuxedo Mask's side and put a gloved hand over the burn.

Tuxedo Mask winced but then his eyes widened. Sailor Moon's hand started to glow a white and it felt as if cool water was flowing onto the burn. A second later she removed her hand to see Tuxedo Mask's arm without a single mark to say the burn had been there. He stared at it then turned his astonished face to look at Sailor Moon.

She smiled slightly and stood holding out her hand to help him out. No one had said a word but had stared, awesome struck. Sailor Moon smiled fully at them, "lets get back to the house and get you all warm."

She made a circle with her staff and the circle turned into a portal. Everyone stepped in. The last was Tuxedo Mask whom stopped when Sailor Moon made no move to go with him. Seeing him stop she shook her head,

"I have some business to attend to at the moment." Nodding Tuxedo Mask stepped back away from the portal in clear message he was going to go with her. With a shrug she closed the portal and held out her hand.

The generals and scouts and Senya were at Serena's place wondering where the hell she and Darien were. Their questions were answered when a portal opened and Darien, Serena, and Helios walked through.

Serena quickly went up the stairs and came back down with a tin of something. "Lita can you come here for a moment?" Confused Lita went over and Serena whispered something to her.

An evil grin came over Lita's face as she nodded and took the tin into the kitchen. Serena went over to Senya and next to collapsed in his arms. She didn't cry. Didn't sob. But just cling onto him as if she let go the world would blow up. Senya held her and was grateful his sister was back.

She finally let go and did the same with Malachite and Helios. Lita came back in with the tea and all the Generals paled, "No! Please God no! Not that tea!" Nephrite said and forced away the cup Lita had handed him.

The other Generals did the same with the same expression on their face, fear. Serena got up and walked over in front of them, "do I need to result to earlier measures I had to use to get you four to drink this?"

The Generals, if possible, paled even further but still wouldn't touch the tea. Serena sighed and shrugged. She snapped her fingers and shadows locked the Generals' arms and legs together and forced their mouths open.

The teacups raised and dumped their contents down their throats. She snapped her fingers together and the shadows went back to the dark corners. The Generals' faces got really red and you could pretty much see the fire coming out of their ears. Serena turned to the others and raised an eyebrow at their still full cups.

They all hastily drank it, and saw why the Generals didn't want to drink it. It tasted like liquid fire. But it warmed their still partially frozen blood. While she got many glares, Serena just smiled, "aren't ya glad that I'm back?"

She sat and they all talked. It turned out Serena learned more than spells from her mothers mind and saw signals for a Metallia attack. Kimerina and Dagda **_(whom had joined them after the tea episode next to squeezing the life out of her. She had kissed him and said it was fine when he began to apologize) _**had only been probing attacks to test the scouts' abilities and proneness in battle.

If they were to get Metallia and bring her down before she sent in _things_ that were so powerful they made Dagda look like a playful kitten, they had to bring the fight to her.

Which meant they had to enter the Negaverse. For this they had to be united since there was still some frigid tension between Raye and Serena. They talked things over and came to a temporary compromise.

Raye had been wrong to send Serena away but Serena had acted somewhat childish when fighting. When everyone went to bed, Darien stayed. Serena knew what he wanted. She took him up to her own room instead of a guest room.

When the door closed Darien came over to Serena, took her by the shoulders and kissed her, hard. Serena had missed him, much so she didn't resist but kissed him back. When they came up for air, Serena stayed in his arms.

"I missed you" Darien said simply. Serena nodded. "When I looked back I had seen what I needed. I'm sorry for waiting. I love you Darien. Each and every form of you." Darien smiled and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed,

"I love you too Serena. Each and every form of you." So that night in Serena's room, they proved it.

* * *

A week later they were all back up to full power. It was full moon and they were in a circle in Serena's back yard. "Let me remind you we all won't come out of this alive. That is certain."

They all nodded. Sailor Moon took a deep breath; "give your power to me and Endymion." They all nodded and focused their power. In a flash of light they weren't on the green ground of Serena's backyard anymore. They were in a cold palace.

The palace of the Negaverse.

**Review :2 chapters left **

******Chrys**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

* * *

They all stood there, shocked. The place looked like the palace for evil graveyards. It was in pure gray and black. The grass dead, no trees, no sign of color anywhere. For some unknown reason they all felt a depressing sadness as if someone really close to them died. "Snap out of it!"

Sailor Moon snapped, "It's a trick. She's using this stupid trick to lower our defenses!" They all realized the trick and thought up their happiest memories. When Sailor Moon deemed them ready she asked with a grim face, "are we ready for the final stretch?"

They all nodded and moved inside. It was eerily quiet as they walked the long corridor in the colorless palace. Their boots clicking and their fearful breaths were the only sound. Then she sensed it and stopped dead.

Where Sailor Moon was about to step was a large plasma hole. Glowing green goo bubbled and rose just about at surface level. Sailor Moon backed away sensing something wasn't right.

Then she was shoved aside as four green plasma monsters jumped out right where Sailor Moon had once stood. They grinned and dripped goo, glowing green blobs of plasma growing in their palms.

The four Generals took their places and yelled as they battled, "go you guys. Sailor Moon its you who has to make it. GO!" Sailor Moon shook her head, she didn't want to leave her friends, but a grim faced Dagda gripped her arm and jumped over the plasma pool while the monsters were distracted.

The other scouts followed with Senya. As they rounded the corner they heard the grating of the plasma pool and in her mind she heard, _we love you Serenity. Save the planet and don't make out deaths in vain_. A single tear dropped at the message and the others knew the Generals were dead.

* * *

They all moved on, only encountering sparse resistance. Metallia knew that they were there and they all knew it. What game was she playing? Why not just come out and fight them. Sailor Moon was afraid that she knew the answer.

They were nearing the middle of the palace when Mars stopped, all the blood draining from her face. "What is it Mars?" Venus asked worriedly. Mars was shaking now and had everyone's attention, "something big.

Its loaded with dark energy but it has _our_ power in it; ice, fire, electricity, and light. It big and bad and-"she stopped in mid sentence with a scream. They all whirled around to see a massive monster.

Its body was pure ice while it had electricity running inside the ice; fire shimmered around the ice though not melting it; the entire monster was shining like a Christmas tree. It grinned and sent out a mass of fire, like Mars', and thus the battle began.

They fought hard but the inner scouts yelled, "Go we can handle it! You have to save you energy for Metallia, Sailor Moon!" 'No' Sailor Moon thought desperately. As if sensing her thoughts Senya grabbed her arm and hauled her past the monster, the outer scouts, Dagda, and Endymion trailing fast.

They were a ways away when they heard the hiss of water on fire and the scream. "NO!" Sailor Moon screamed and jerked out of Senya's hold to race back to the battle zone. She saw the scouts and what remained of the monster.

The scouts were lying on the ground, pale and unmoving. Dead. Sailor Moon shook her head, 'no no they can't be dead! They just couldn't be!' Endymion came up to her and gently took her arm, "they died fighting just like they would have preferred it.

Let's not have their deaths be in vain." Sailor Moon nodded and went with him. Forcing the grief to the back of her mind she focused on the task ahead.

* * *

The demons became harder and the others wouldn't let Sailor Moon fight. The outers and the men took care of them. Then they came to a black mist. There was no way around it at all for it covered the entire hallway.

Uranus looked at Pluto and nodded, "we have to go through, there is no other way around. They then all stepped into the black mist. Sailor Moon was now back on the plane to the States, the grief and betrayal fresh in her mind of the scouts' rejection and the regular beatings from family and stranger.

Then she sat up. This isn't real. The scouts and her made up and they were battling the demons to get to Metallia and to avenge her friends' lives. Now all she could see was darkness and then a cackle, "aren't you a fighter little prissy princess." The voice reminded Sailor Moon of stepping on brown leaves in the middle of fall.

The others seem to come out of it and looked around confused. Then they saw her. Wait more like an _it_. It was slimy with what looks like liquid shadows, radiation green eyes and long red claws. She cackled, "all the more fun! I get to kill you myself instead of you just dying on your own."

Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto immediately raced in front of Sailor Moon with the men at their sides. Neptune shook her head, "no protect Sailor Moon while we fight this _thing_." Dagda, Endymion, and Senya flaked Sailor Moon while the outer scouts fought. It was a long and grueling battle and they could see both sides weakening.

Then the outers knew what to do to defeat this menace. They stood back and said to Sailor Moon, "we are sorry but it is the only way. Kill her for all of us." Then they hurtled themselves into the monster.

The monster howled with the force of the attacks that were plaguing it inside and within a moment it exploded, scouts and all. The black mist disappeared and Endymion, Senya, Dagda, and Sailor Moon stood alone in the hallway.

Sailor Moon hung her head and forced the dismay and grief away. She forged it into a bar of determination and anger and raised her head. The men looked at her and agreed to follow.

They were almost to the room at the end of the corridor that was emitting dark energy by the waves. They were almost there when a low, familiar voice came out of the darkness, "well, well, well, so we meet again Sailor Moon."

They all froze as Beryl walked out of the room. She was as they remembered her but more menacing. She grinned and stopped in front of them a smug grin on her face.

"Well its time for a little rematch since your precious scouts aren't here to help you this time." Senya moved in front of the three to face Beryl, "while I fight her slip into the room. Don't worry about me." Endymion nodded and waited.

"You fight me Beryl." Senya declared. Beryl shrugged, "fine I'll pick you all off one at a time." So the battle began. She had her hands full with Senya so the others were able to slip into the darkness of the room.

Then, to Sailor Moon's terror she heard a scream of Beryl outside the room and Senya in her head, _'sorry I wasn't able to make it sis. Please defeat that witch for-'_ he was cut off suddenly and Sailor Moon whimpered and shook her head. 'No not Senya.'

Dagda put a hand on her shoulder then suddenly froze as the darkness was punctured by a blaze of red light. "NO!" Dagda screamed and jumped in front of Sailor Moon and was struck by a pole of living fire and he crumbled to ashes. "DAGDA!"

Sailor Moon screamed and leapt forward but Endymion restrained her. Metallia laughed, "Well you have made it this far Sailor Moon now why don't I kill you and your pretty boy to close the deal?"

She sat upon her throne, midnight blue hair sprawled out on the floor, red eyes glinting amusement; pure cold amusement. She couldn't stop it. Sailor Moon transformed into Serenity and the Moon Sword came to her hand. Endymion drew his own sword and stood beside her. Metallia laughed, "Now lets watch you die like your pitiful scouts."

**Review 1 chapter left**

**Chrys**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Its been fun but this is my last chapter so enjoy!**

Metallia toyed with them for God knows how long until she decided to take the battle on herself. Metallia produced her own sword of diamond ice and meant Endymion and Serenity's blades on with ease.

After awhile Metallia you could say grew bored. She stepped back and aimed an ice attack at Endymion, who couldn't dodge it in time. The ice engulfed him and froze him. Serenity tried to unfreeze him with all her strength but the ice wouldn't budge.

Metallia cackled, "don't waste your energy my pretty, that ice is diamond, not even the Imperium Silver Crystal can release it. And even if you could his spirit is already gone. He's dead." "NO!"

Serenity cried but she knew it was true. Endymion was dead and she could feel it. "Now its your turn to feel pain and death." Black mist crept over Serenity before Metallia could do anything. The same black mist that had captured her before.

She was in the meadow again. But this time it wasn't pretty with animals around the edges of the trees and beautiful sparkles littering the air. No this time the meadow was dead with gray grass under her feet and dead trees around the meadow.

Shadows were along the edges as if waiting for her to fall and engulf her. It was true, Serenity thought, my world is dead; the scouts were dead. The Generals are dead along with Senya, Dagda, and my beloved Endymion.

There is nothing left for me. "_But what is there left for the world"_, came a voice behind her. Her mother came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder, "nothing is lost until there is nothing to be gained. The others may be gone but what of the world?

They wouldn't want their deaths to be in vain and their world to die or be taken over by Metallia. Think about it Serenity." Serenity stared off into the dead forest, then turned to her mother, "but mother I cannot go on; my friends, brother, lover. They're all dead.

That is where I get all my strength is." "But my daughter they are not gone if you still love them. They will always remain in your heart as long as you remember and love them, see?"

They turned to see all the scouts, Generals, Dagda, Senya, and Endymion come forward. Serenity's eyes watered as they came closer. "Serenity we will always be with you even if our physical forms are not. Remember that Serenity and draw off that.

We are always with you." Malachite said with a smile. Selenity watched as her daughter realized what she had to do. Serenity straightened and walked forward, "please my friends, let me avenge your deaths and defeat Metallia." She held out her hand and the Holy Grail formed in her hand.

Everyone laid a hand on it, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoyicite, Senya, Dagda, and Endymion each giving their strength to Serenity.

At last Selenity gave her the power of the moon and light engulfed Serenity. "ETERNAL MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Metallia had watched the black cloud that had surrounded Serenity suspiciously then had decided Serenity had finally lost it and started to charge up an attack to kill Serenity when the black burst with pure white light.

When the last of the light disappeared Metallia gasped, "Eternal Sailor Moon!" She had only heard rumors about Eternal Sailor Moon, the second greatest power to the queen. She stood there, staff in hand, fierce light in her eyes.

"Now lets play Metallia." They played and played and at last Metallia called on the last power of the Negaverse while Sailor Moon called on the power of her friends. Metallia threw the energy ball with all the power in the Negaverse in it at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon held out her staff and yelled the most powerful attack known to man, "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" The attack deflated Metallia's and slammed into Metallia, "NO! I CAN'T DI-" and with that Metallia died.

Sailor Moon was thrust back to earth and once she stood on solid ground she knew something was wrong. The earth was cracking apart and people were screaming.

'Damn' Sailor Moon thought, the shockwave of destroying the Negaverse planet is causing the earth to break apart. I have to stop it.

She shadow teleported to the top of Starlight Tower and held out her staff and took the Silver Imperium Crystal out of it.

It had bloomed to a beautiful flower and Serenity held it out and thrust all her power and energy from everyone into it, "SAILOR PLANET POWER!" White light erupted from the crystal and engulfed the earth and that was the last Serenity knew.

* * *

She heard voices, familiar voices. What the bloody hell? She was supposed to be dead from putting all of her life energy into the Crystal. Her body felt like soup and she really wanted to slip off into unconsciousness but curiosity won.

With effort she opened her eyes to a beautiful sight. A crystal room glittered in the sunlight but what really took her breath away was who was standing beside her, "Endymion?" she croaked.

Endymion smiled and helped her sit up, "there the savior awakes." Serenity shook her head, "what happened?" Mars smiled and sat down on the bed, "you saved the earth and brought us all back to life.

You saved the world and now it is covered in living crystal. The people have nominated you queen." Everyone behind Mars nodded. "I want to see." Endymion helped her stand and they went to a window. The sight left Serenity breathless.

Beautiful crystal was everywhere and the people outside the palace cheered when they saw her. She smiled at Endymion, "my kingdom." He nodded and smiled. Serenity put a hand on her stomach and a wicked glint came into her weary eyes.

Endymion's own eyes widened, "your…" "Yes I'm pregnant. We are going to have a family Endymion." And Endymion smiled and took her back inside the Crystal Palace.

**The end**

**To those who all reviewed during the story I thank you.**

**Review**

**Chrys **


End file.
